Unfortunately, poor oral health affects millions of people every year. Poor oral health may result in symptoms ranging from bad breath, tooth decay, and tooth discoloration, to more serious health problems, such as gingivitis, periodontitis, and even general health problems, such as heart disease, stroke, poorly controlled diabetes and preterm labor.
The presence of dental plaque, or simply plaque, in an oral cavity can lead to such oral and general health problems. Plaque can be defined as an organized, coherent, gel-like or mucoid material that includes microorganisms in an organic matrix derived from saliva and extracellular bacterial products such as glucans, fructans, enzymes, toxins, and acids. Plaque may also contain other cells, such as desquamated epithelial cells, and inorganic components, such as calcium and phosphate. In general, dental plaque is a bacterial accumulation. Generally transparent and sticky, plaque accumulates around the teeth at the cervical margin, and then grows apically.
Once plaque forms on a surface, the plaque resists removal, and usually can be removed only by mechanical means, such as, for example, by brushing and flossing the affected areas. If not removed, however, the presence of plaque can give rise to tartar formation, gum bleeding, tooth decay, gingivitis, periodontitis, and other health problems.
Tartar is a hard, calcified plaque material that exhibits a yellowish or brownish color. Tartar forms as a result of minerals (e.g., those present in saliva and gum pockets) reacting with plaque material to form a rough calculus. Calculus generally arises from the nucleation of calcium phosphate, often in areas where the large salivary gland ducts secrete their saliva. As such, calculus can form on surfaces not covered by the oral mucosa (supragingival) or on surface located apical to the soft tissue margin of the gingiva (subgingival).
Tartar adheres to hard surfaces such as enamel, roots, and dental devices, such as orthodontia (e.g., braces), dentures, bridges, crowns, fillings, and the like, and is generally more difficult to remove than plaque. Brushing and flossing are normally not sufficient to remove tartar from a surface. If left untreated, tartar buildup can be problematic in several regards. For example, the rough, porous surface of tartar serves as a breeding ground for additional bacteria, which can calcify and form additional tartar. The bacteria growth can, in turn, lead to gum bleeding, tooth decay, gingivitis, periodontitis, and other health problems.
Gingivitis is the beginning stage of periodontitis and is often caused by the long-term effects of plaque and tartar buildup. Gingivitis is often characterized by red, swollen gums. A periodontal probe will often measure about 3 mm to about 5 mm in depth into the space between the teeth and gums at the early stages of gingivitis. At this stage, gingivitis can often be reversed with proper treatment.
Left untreated, gingivitis will likely progress to advanced periodontitis. At this stage of gum disease, plaque and tartar are typically present supragingival and subgingival and an infection has destroyed bone around a tooth. In general, at this stage, a family of chronic inflammatory infections are affecting the supporting tissues of the dentition. Teeth often become loose, and the pocket depth may range between about 5 mm and about 8 mm at this stage.
In addition to the health concerns, tartar is a cosmetic problem due to its discoloration of teeth. Namely, teeth can become yellowish or brownish color. Moreover, because the surface of tartar is rough and porous, the tartar absorbs colors from other sources (e.g., coffee, tea, tobacco, smoke, red wine and the like), and thus the presence of tartar exacerbates cosmetic tooth discoloration typically associated with such other sources.
Typical methods of preventing tartar buildup include brushing with a tartar control toothpaste. Although such toothpastes, if used regularly, may prevent buildup of additional tartar, the toothpastes are not thought to be effective at removing existing tartar from tooth enamel and dental device surfaces.
Methods of removing existing tartar typically include scaling or root planing, both of which are performed by dentists or hygienists with the aid of specialized tools. Although these techniques work well, they are relatively expensive and time consuming. Furthermore, various methods for inhibiting tartar may cause damage to tooth enamel and/or to dental devices.
Accordingly, improved methods for measurably reducing an amount of gingivitis, periodontitis, bleeding, plaque, tartar and/or the like are desired.